


Oha-Asa Obsession

by Maorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorin/pseuds/Maorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alasan kenapa Midorima Shintaro menjadi seorang yang terobsesi pada ramalan Oha-Asa, itu semua karena dia. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oha-Asa Obsession

Sore yang cerah, awan-awan bergulung dan berkejaran, burung-burung camar menari-nari di angkasa. Anak laki-laki memakai kacamata berambut hijau dan bermata hijau duduk sendirian di ayunan sambil melihat anak-anak seusia nya bermain dengan gembira, mengejar satu sama lain. Mereka mengajak nya untuk bermain, tapi dia menoalak.

Membosankan, pikir Midorima Shintaro. Ibu Shintaro menyuruh nya untuk bermain ke taman dengan anak-anak seusianya karena Shintaro tidak memiliki teman. Untuk apa berteman dengan anak-anak bodoh seperti mereka, Ejek Shintaro di dalam hati.

Shintaro membenci orang-orang bodoh, orang-orang yang bertindak bodoh sehingga membahayakan diri mereka sendiri. Seperti ayahnya.

Ayah Shintaro meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, saat Shintaro masih berusia tiga tahun. Meninggal karena ditabrak oleh mobil hanya karena ia ingin menyelamatkan kucing milik Shintaro yang berada di tengah jalan. Shintaro mengingat bagaimana tubuh ayahnya terletak tak berdaya, darah keluar dimana-mana. Pada hari itu juga, Shintaro sangat membenci pada kucing, ia juga membenci ayahnya karena bertindak bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing.

Tiba-tiba awan mendung, rintik-rintik hujan perlahan jatuh ke bumi. Anak-anak berlarian menuju ke orang tua mereka masing-masing. Shintaro melihat seorang anak memeluk ayahnya, ayahnya tersenyum dan berjanji untuk membuatkan nya secangkir cokelat panas saat mereka tiba di rumah. Shintaro merasakan sesuatu yang perih di dadanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kapan ayahku akan datang, pikir Shintaro. Shintaro tahu bahwa ia sudah meninggal, tidak akan kembali, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Tapi tidak ada yang datang menjemputnya.

Shintaro tahu itu.

"Ayo Sachi! Ibu akan memarahi kita jika kita terlambat!"

Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya dimana suara itu berasal. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dan berambut pirang, ia memanggil adik perempuannya yang memegang sebuah boneka kura-kura berukuran kecil dan melihat Shintaro dengan penasaran.

Jangan lihat aku, pergi.

"Sachi!" Laki-laki itu memanggil lagi, tapi diacuhkan oleh anak yang bernama Sachi.

Anak yang bernama Sachi, mungkin seusia dengan Shintaro, berjalan mendekatinya, Shintaro memandang marah pada anak perempuan tersebut.

"Apa mau mu?" Bentak Shintaro pada anak perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hujan..." Mulai anak perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu hujan," Ejek Shintaro.

Anak itu tersentak kaget karena nada suara Shintaro. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Maaf jika aku mengganggu mu. Aku Sachi, zodiak ku leo. Dan kau?"

Shintaro ingin mengacuhkannya dan pergi, tapi ia mengingat sesuatu yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya.

"Selalu bersikap baik kepada orang-orang Shintaro. Terutama pada perempuan. Perempuan seperti ibumu, mempunyai hati yang lembut, mereka akan sedih jika kau membentaknya. Kau mengerti Shintaro?"

Shintaro menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. "Namaku Shintaro, zodiak ku... cancer,"

Anak yang bernama Sachi itu mengerutkan dahinya, dan memegang erat boneka kura-kura ke dadanya. "Hmm, tidak buruk, cancer memiliki peringkat kedua yang beruntung pada hari ini, tentunya leo yang pertama. Tetapi aku selalu membawa barang keberuntunganku hari ini yaitu boneka kura-kura ini," Jelas Sachi.

Shintaro memandang nya dengan aneh "Kau percaya tentang oha-asa? Ramalan bodoh itu?" Ejek Shintaro

Sachi memelototinya dengan marah "Hei! Oha-asa tidak bodoh! Tentu saja aku percaya karena oha-asa selalu benar!" Jelas Sachi dengan nada marah lalu terdiam saat melihat Shintaro yang memandangnya dengan marah.

"Ano, maaf aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar seperti itu," Kata Sachi pelan, tidak berani melihat Shintaro "Ne, apakah salah satu orang tua mu akan menjemputmu?"

Shintaro mengertak giginya "Aku hanya memiliki satu orang tua," Jawabnya dengan nada dingin, kata-kata nya mengagetkan kedua anak tersebut, Shintaro kaget karena ia memberitahu seorang anak yang tidak dikenal tentang orang tuanya.

Sachi menggigit bibirnya "Uh, aku-"

"Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu," Kata Shintaro "Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa. Jika kau tidak pergi, aku juga tidak," Jawab Sachi.

Shintaro menyipitkan matanya pada Sachi "Kenapa? Kau hanya seorang yang tidak aku kenal, kau juga tidak mengenaliku,"

"Kau Shintaro." Jawab Sachi "Sekarang hujan, kau sendirian, kau akan sakit jika kau disini. Jika orang tua mu tidak menjemputmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Jawab Sachi dengan tegas.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena aku juga sepertimu,"

Shintaro memandangnya, ia hanya melihat kejujuran yang terlukis diwajahnya. "Ayah mu?"

Sachi mengangguk "Iya, Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakan pesawat," Jawab Sachi dengan pelan.

"Apakah orang tua mu akan menjemputmu?" Tanya Sachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ibu akan menjemputku," Jawab Shintaro. Shintaro memperlakukan Sachi seperti mereka teman dekat. Mereka bukan, tapi saat Shintaro mendengar Sachi juga kehilangan ayahnya, Shintaro tahu bahwa Sachi mengerti perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah ku saja? Rumahku dekat dari taman ini, kau bisa menggunakan telepon rumahku untuk memanggil ibumu,"

"Baiklah,"

O.O.O.O.O

Ibu Shintaro menjeput Shintaro tak lama sesudah Shintaro menelepon Ibunya. Ibunya berterima kasih pada Sachi, lalu mereka pergi.

Shintaro tidak melihat Sachi setelah kejadian itu.

Shintaro bahkan tidak tahu nama keluarga Sachi.

Pada saat Shintaro duduk di kelas tiga SD, saat itu ia melihat Sachi untuk kedua kalinya.

O.O.O.O.O

Shintaro sibuk membaca buku sains di bangkunya, ia bahkan tidak melihat ke depan saat wali kelasnya memperkenalkan murid baru . Tetapi Shintaro terkejut saat mendengar namanya.

"-Sachi, semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik," Anak perempuan berambut pirang berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya, Shintaro melihat sebuah patung kelinci kecil ditangan kirinya.

Shintaro tidak tahu nama keluarganya, tapi ia membeku saat melihat Sachi yang berjalan menuju tiga kursi di depannya, Sachi melihat Shintaro dan tersenyum. Wajah Shintaro memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Sachi berjalan menuju ke mejanya sambil membawa patung kelincinya. Sachi tersenyum lebar pada Shintaro "Ne, kau Shintaro-kun kan? Yang di taman tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Shintaro mengangguk, berpikir bagaimana Sachi masih mengingatnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat tentang mu!" Jawab Sachi, seperti ia membaca pikiran Shintaro "Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Sachi menarik tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Shintaro bisa merasakan sesuatu aneh di dadanya, walaupun aneh tapi ia merasa senang.

O.O.O.O.O

Shintaro dan Sachi menjadi teman dekat, mereka sekarang duduk di bangku kelas enam. Pada saat itu ada seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah mengajak Sachi untuk berkencan dengannya, tapi Sachi menolaknya dengan sopan. Shintaro mengejek Sachi, kenapa seseorang mau berkencan dengan anak perempuan yang menyebalkan. Tetapi di lubuk hatinya, Shintaro bisa merasakan bahwa ia marah dan cemburu.

"Ne, Taro-kun," Panggil Sachi berjalan disamping Shintaro, Taro-kun adalah nama panggilan Shintaro bagi Sachi, Shintaro tidak marah, ia malah sebaliknya, merasa senang karena Sachi memberinya nama panggilan, meskipun terdengar bodoh "Hari ini Leo berada di tingkat paling bawah, lalu Cancer, jadi kita harus berhati-hati hari ini, aku bahkan membawa barang keberuntunganku, jepit rambut ungu ini," Jelas Sachi sambil menunjuk jepit rambut yang ia pakai di rambut pirangnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah wristband bewarna abu-abu gelap.

"Dan ini barang keberuntungan untuk cancer!" Kata Sachi dengan bersemangat lalu memasangkannya pada tangan kiri Shintaro, Shintaro akan mengejeknya saat Sachi membicarakan tentang oha-asa dan barang keberuntungan, tetapi kali ini tidak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Shintaro mengabaikan persaannya saat melihat Sachi tersenyum senang melihat Shintaro memakai wristband tanpa komentar.

Mereka terus berjalan saat melihat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

Terdengar bunyi klason mobil yang keras.

Shintaro dan Sachi mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke samping dan melihat mobil melaju dengan cepat mengarah kepada mereka. Keduanya membeku di tempat dan orang-orang di belakang mereka panik.

Semakin lama mobil itu semakin dekat pada mereka, dan Shintaro merasakan seseorang menariknya ke belakang.

Shintaro kaget dan ia mencoba meraih Sachi, yang memandangnya sambil menangis.

Satu detik kemudian, mobil itu menghantam tubuh Sachi.

Shintaro tidak tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya, ia tidak peduli. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekati Sachi, yang tubuhnya sangat kacau, darah keluar dimana-mana. Shintaro pucat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak menyelamatkannya? Shintaro bisa menariknya ke belakang...

'Hari ini Leo berada di tingkat paling bawah, lalu Cancer, jadi kita harus berhati-hati hari ini...'

Shintaro meraih tangan Sachi yang berdarah. Shintaro melihat Sachi yang tersenyum padanya, Shintaro bisa meraskan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Sachi meninggalkan Shinataro dengan kata-kata terakhirnya yang bisa menghantui hidup Shintaro selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Taro-kun,"

Dan Sachi pergi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan bahwa Shintaro juga mencintainya.

O.O.O.O.O

Midorima Shintaro menghabiskan waktunya satu bulan mengurung diri saat kejadian itu, di kamarnya sambil memegang erat jepit rambut ungu dan wristband abu-abu gelap dengan erat, mendengar radio oha-asa setiap hari di kamarnya. Ibu Shintaro membawa seorang ahli terapi. Midorima Shintaro terobati, ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya bermain basket.

Tetapi ia tidak terobati sepenuhnya, Shintaro terobsesi dengan oha-asa.

O.O.O.O.O

Midorima Shintaro bergabung di klub basket SMA Shutoku.

Saat itu juga ia melihat senpai nya berambut pirang, wajahnya mengingatkannya pada anak perempuan yang ia cintai.

"Sachi..." Nama itu tidak sengaja terselipkan oleh Shintaro, ia kaget saat melihat Miyaji-Senpai yang melihat Shintaro dengan wajah kaget sama sepertinya.

Miyaji Kiyoshi berdiri di depannya, kaget dan bergemetar. "Bagaimana...bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

Shintaro memucat "Kau..tahu dia?"

"Sachi...adalah nama adikku," Jawab Miyaji dengan pelan, kesedihan terlukis diwajahnya.

"Sachi adalah...temanku," Kata Shintaro pada senpai nya.

Miyaji Kiyoshi adalah seseorang yang kasar dan disiplin, mudah marah, itulah penilaian Shintaro saat Shintaro pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Seorang pekerja keras, mempunyai reputasi sebagai siswa yang menakutkan, Tetapi saat melihat Miyaji-Senpai berwajah sedih seperti itu di depannya, Shintaro tahu bahwa Miyaji-Senpai mempunyai sisi yang baik.

Miyaji-Senpai tersenyum kecil, Shintaro bisa melihatnya karena ia berdiri di depan Miyaji-Senpai, Shintaro mencoba memakai ekspresi datarnya, tapi ia tidak berhasil karena ia sangat kaget ketika Miyaji-Senpai mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Jangan bersedih Midorima, Aku yakin Sachi tidak ingin melihat kau seperti itu,"

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa lihat Fanfic saya ini juga ada di FFN, username saya juga 'Fukatsuki'
> 
> Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan pada kata-kata, atau ceritanya bikin readers bosan (semoga tidak), saya bukan penulis profesional.


End file.
